


Chunkenstein's Gluttony (Chunkrat)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Food, Gen, Halloween, Inflation, Junkenstein's Revenge, Potions, Potions Accident, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Dr. Jamison Junkenstein tries and fails to get his revenge of the king. With the life of his monster at hand, Junkenstein invents a new potion that will seemingly make his Zomnic army and Monster stronger and indestructible. Junkenstein takes the potion himself to be more helpful, but does not realize the vital mistake that makes him get bigger, but not in the way he was expecting.





	Chunkenstein's Gluttony (Chunkrat)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and be sure to leave kudos and feedback! hope you liked it as much as I did. Plus I'm really proud of this.

Here’s some Chunkenstein for you all. Haven’t made a fic about him and I’m pretty into him right now. You can thank @pumpkachubby for this. Also love him because of that little thing of Chunkenstein gut rubs by @moppel-zone so this is for you too! Thanks for giving me new thirst for chunkenstein!

———————————

“Yes!” The Dr. cheered, his potion turning into a bright blue. His potion was working.

For the longest time Dr. Jamison Junkenstein has tried and failed to take over the kingdom that once ostracized him. Each time Jamison would attack on Halloween night, those wanderers would always be there. Each time they defeated him and his Zomnics.

Over time the Witch got frustrated with the Dr. If he were to continue to fail over and over, their deal was off and the spark of life would be taken away from Junkenstein’s monster. The Doctor begged on his knees for just one more chance. He promised to make his Zomnics more powerful than ever. He’d try his best to over power the defenders. The Witch agreed, and Jamison has been spending the last year tweaking everything he thought was perfect.

For hours and hours, the Doctor would stay in his lab, trying and failing to find the right potion that would be the turning point for his invasion. Jamison had a plan though. His monster had an incredible amount of strength, taking hit after hit and not being able to fall for quite sometime. Junkrat took that potion and tried his best to make it work even better. After a few months, Jamison was able to create a potion that would make his monster indestructible! The Doctor then spent some time adding the potion to his Zomnics, which were more smarter than ever. Now with the toughness as his monster, those Zomnics can really take a hit.

There was... something else that Junkrat needed to do. With barely any time on his hands the Doctor didn’t eat much, that also meant he didn’t spend much time getting stronger. He walkways hated how he was just an easy target for the defenders. Jamison himself was never really a threat to them. That always was in the back of his mind. That he was never good enough. It all started with the king. He always felt that Junkenstein was never good enough. Now, no matter how hard Jamison works, he feels he won’t be good enough.

The Doctor decided that he should drink the potion. If he truly wanted to be able to beat the defenders, stand in front of the King and get his revenge, Jamison would finally be good enough. Before Jamison took the potion, he noticed that the Zomnics who had it had some bulk added to their frame. Jamison checked on his creation and his monsters belly was larger than it was before.

Jamison felt that the added weight to his army made them look a tad more intimidating. He didn’t really want that for himself though. So the Doctor fixed his potion as best as he could. He took some of his monsters strength and added it to his potion. Thinking that he’d get far stronger. He also made multiple batches as well, in case anything were to go wrong.

Jamison tweaked his potion for a tad bit longer before deciding it was time, “cheers”. The Doctor said to himself taking the potion and drinking it all. Jamison wiped the blue liquid from the sides of his mouth and took a deep breathe. After a few moments, nothing happened.

“What did I do wrong now” Jamison groaned, sitting up from his lab chair and walking over to a couch nearby. He needed to think over anything that he could’ve possibly overlooked.

Jamison couldn’t think of anything, maybe he got the measurements wrong. He stood up to go check the bottle but something heavy slowed him down. This heaviness caught the Doctor off balance and he fell back onto his couch. Jamison looked down to see his lab coat being tightened by his stomach bulging out a bit.

“What the hell? This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Jamison screeched, grabbing onto his expanding belly.

Jamison slowly stood himself up and hobbled to his lab table, his body slowly expanding as he did so. He grabbed another bottle of his potion and looked at it, desperately think of a way to get out of this as he helplessly watched his lab coat get tighter and tighter.

“It must be something with me monster!” The Doctor explained to himself, he walked over to his monster to see where he had taken the original strength from. Jamison searched every part of the body that had muscle in it, but saw no incision. Then he noticed a tiny hole right on the monsters belly.

Jamison cursed himself grabbing a few more bottles of his potion and now waddling back to his couch. That whole process made him grow even fatter. Slowly his once flat stomach bulged out in front of him now, his small pot belly pressing into his belt. The Doctors thighs also widened as well, he noticed his ass got heavier too. His pants were getting strained in all directions.

Jamison groaned, realizing his vital mistake. His potion did make you stronger and able to take a lot more damage than ever, but it also was a lot of calories, too many to count per sip, it was a very fattening potion. Jamison also intended to take some of the muscle from his monster and add t to his own potion to make himself even stronger, but for some reason he took it from the monsters belly fat.

As far as Jamison knew, he had no plans for making a potion that would reverse the effects of this potion. So all the Doctor could do now was to sit back and watch as his body get engulfed in fat. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see himself grow into such a fatty state, but for some reason it was hard not to look. It was sort of entrancing to see his body grow and grow.

By now Jamisons small little pot belly had grown into just plain belly territory. His fat stomach pressed against the straining lab coat and the tight belt, begging to be free from the tightness. Junkenstein’s thighs had widened out a lot too, getting softer and softer as his fat ass got thicker and bigger. His pants were feeling more snug than ever, he was surprised to see his clothing last this long.

The more the Doctor thought about it though, the more Jamison was starting to feel better about it. It was believed that if you were bigger and fatter that it would show that you lived a life of wealth and didn’t have to work at all, shown by your muscleless belly. So when Jamison did get revenge on the king, the king could see how much of a glamorous life the scientist was living. It was to show the king that Jamison Junkenstein was doing good enough to live a life of gluttony.

Jamison smiled at the idea. In fact, he was starting to like the feeling of his newly acquired weight. It made him feel more powerful and it was very nice to feel in his hands. As Junkenstein’s body grew fatter and fatter, taking up more and more of the couch, Jamison felt his stomach grumble. He was hungry.

“Bot! Come ere! Bring me the biggest feast you can make, and quick!” Jamison shouted, patting his expanding stomach.

By now the effects of the first potion were starting to wear off. Jamison’s gaining had slowed down quite a bit. This was his chance to stop, to rework his potion and lose this fat, to gain muscle and over power everyone who stood in his way. But his flab was so addicting, he couldn’t keep his greedy hands off of it. The hunger in his stomach was becoming unbearable too.

Fortunately the chef Zomnics arrived with platter among platter of food. One of them set up a table in front of Jamison and noticed that he looked bigger than usual. Jamison didn’t care for their opinions though, instead drooling over the sight of all the delicious food that was placed in front of him. Eventually the Zomnics left Jamison on his own. Jamison took another potion by him and drank all of it, throwing the empty bottle aside and digging into his food.

The Doctor ate like an animal as his belly swelled up even more. Jamison discovered that eating while having the potion taking effect, doubles the amount of calories of the food you intake. So Junkenstein’s already big belly grew even fatter.

The potion itself was really addicting too, so Junkrat drank more potions until the ones right by him were gone. His big body expanding even more. With all the potion inside of him, Jamison’s belly blew up really fast and it was no surprise at all when the lab coat buttons popped off, one by one. Then Jamison’s belt snapped causing his fat belly to spill out onto his incredibly wide thighs, all cushioned by his juicy ass.

This was the first time Jamison Junkenstein saw his fat belly in all of its glory. It looked round and heavy but was really soft and squishy. His chest rested on top of his growing belly and his sides were pressing even further into the Doctors pants. With a loud burp Jamison’s pants button flew across the lab, and His fat belly flowed even more into his lap.

Jamison stopped eating for a second to feel his fat belly in the flesh, it was pretty pale and felt like dough, it was all wobbly and continued to grow in Jamison’s now sausage like hands, “it’s so..... soft.... must.... keep.... eating” Jamison huffed, shoving his face with as much food as he could.

Jamison finished his feast, nothing left but the bones from the meat and the crumbs of the cheese and bread and was pretty tipsy as well from a few glasses of red wine. The Doctor laid back on his couch, humming pleasantly to himself as he felt his body grow even more. A huge smile formed from Jamison’s soft face when his pants ripped, the fabric on his lab coat ripping as well. He was now far too fat for any other pair of clothes he owned. It also became pretty hot in the lab as well, and sweat started to glisten on the Doctors hugely pale belly.

The end of this tale shows a now hugely overweight Jamison Junkenstein. He had grown absolutely huge. With a huge gut that went to his knees and obstructed his view from anything last his huge orb of flesh that hung past his waist. Thick tree trunk thighs that pressed against the Doctors belly as he waddled. Not to mention the fat jiggly ass that Jamison now sported. The stubble on his chin became more prominent with his now round and soft face, pointy features long covered by the layers of fat on his body. Arms so soft and had not a trace of muscle on them. Jamison didn’t mind it, he loved how big and fat he felt. Jamison’s fangs showed as he attempted to lift up his huge gut. Failing.

Later on in the next Halloween, Jamison Chunkenstein was able to get his revenge on the king because of his newly upgraded Zomnic army and his monster. He enjoyed every second of it even though he had to stay back, far too fat to do much in battle. Now He lives in the Kong’s castle, in his too small throne being fed by Zomnics and being gut rubbed by his monster. Jamison going on to get far fatter than he ever imagined, and looking like a hunk while doing it. After all, who could resist that belly and fat ass that clapped when he waddled?

—————————

Well here ya go! I really enjoyed writing this and I’m pretty proud of it! This won’t be the last of chunkenstein stories because I can do quite a bit with him. Now I’m extra thirsty for that chunkenstein ass and gut..... anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
